Inuyasha encabulado! Uma nova ficwriter!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DE INUYASHA! Como é que o cara de cachorro e os seus amigos vão reagir com a minha aparição? Muito humor e diversão! ONESHOT!


**Oia, oia, povo brasileiro (há portugueses aí?) sou a KnucklesGirl, uma escritora portuguesa dotada de exames quebra-cabeça daqui a dois dias, mas com alguma coisa tinha de me descontrair, né? (tum, tum, tum - my heart…). Este é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha, um anime que me chamou a atenção há três anos e desde então tenho lido as fics todas desta secção e como o meu país podre de animes não transmite este, fui fazendo download…(chiu, é segredo ok?)**

**Esta fic é baseada no anime em si, com algum humor, não aconselho a leitura a fãs da Kikyo (porra, quem liga a essa maricona de barro feita melga? Cães têm mesmo mau gosto!) Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!**

**Aviso:**

**Quarto escuro. Uma cadeira. Uma lunática. **

**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (isto é som de serra eléctrica…apontada á Kikyo amarrada á cadeira)**

**KnucklesGirl (Olha eu! Olha eu!): RUMIKO, É BOM QUE ME ENTREGUES O INUYASHA COM LANCINHO E LINDINHO SENÃO A MOCREIA SOFRERÁ AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Isto bem ser resumido em dizer que as personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, né? Sou lunática mesmo…c´est la vie…**

**Mini dicionário:**

**Youkai: Demónio**

**Hanyou: Meio demónio**

**Osuwari: Senta**

**Sikon no Tama: Joía das Quatro Almas**

**Kuso: Maldição**

**Kaze no Kizu: Ferida do vento**

**Fic: Encabulando Inuyasha! Uma nova fic-writer!**

Era Sengoku Jidai, reino de Musashi, mais ou menos a 500 anos da época actual. Pássaros a cantar, bichos a passear, youkais a matar, monges a levar nas ventas…

…

Ui, aí vem molho…

…

Sango: HENTAI TARADO! FOD#-SE!

PAF

Só que o molho é meio pervertido, serve-se na mesma?  
Miroku (com uma marca de mão na cara): Sango querida, esses estalos estão a começar a moer a minha dentuça…

Sango: QUE SEJA!

PAF (outro…)

Kagome (já com o saco cheio da discussão): Ai, parem, parecem crianças!

Shippou: Ei, e sou o quê?

Todos: UMA BICHA RARO! DUH!

Shippou: Sois maus…(carinha kawai)…BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Inuyasha: Tasco um carolo na cabeça do puto?

Kagome: Inuyasha…

O hanyou estremeceu. Sempre que a rapariga diz o seu nome com desdém vem cena…

Manda vir!

Inuyasha: Ué, quem falou? (sacando a sua espada Tessaiga)

Kagome: Ué, que foi?

Inuyasha: Alguém falou!

Kagome: Duh, essa eu percebi, falou quem?

Inuyasha: Não sei, pá! Mas sei que alguém falou!

Kagome: Mas esse alguém está aí com alguém?

Inuyasha: Sei lá se esse alguém é alguém, deixa pra lá!

Sango: Podiam falar com coisa com coisa?

Kirara: Mew?

Inuyasha: Eu sei que alguém está aqui! Sentes fragmentos de Shikon no Tama?

Kagome: Népia.

Inuyasha: Uh, bora lá…(avançando em frente)

Oi, peraí ó orelhudo!

Inuaysha: ALGUÉM FALOU!

Kagome: Larga de ser burro, Inuyasha, até eu ouvi!

Sango: Não estou a ver de onde…

Miroku: Vem daí de baixo…(passando a mão na bunda da Sango)

PAF

Inuyasha: Quem está aí? Aparece e luta como um homem!

Olha quem fala…

Kagome: A sério, tá a ficar irritante…

E vais fazer o quê? Bater-me? Furar-me o peito com flechas? Ou mandar-me a Kikyo por correspondência? "Ui, granda goela minha, tudo menos a última!"

Miroku: Posso sugar com o meu buraquito, queres?

Nope…

Sango: Ou preferes levar nas fuças com a Kirara?

Até gosto de gatos…

Kirara: Miarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…(transformou-se na sua forma maior)

Dispenso é bestas quadradas…

Inuyasha: Sais retalhada a meio ou a partes?

Ai, parem com essa cena! Pronto, já que insistem tanto em ver-me, okie dokie! Depois não se queixem!

Kagome: Aparece ó tia!

Agora sou moça? E tia é a pu#$ que te par#$!

Kagome: Agora é que mandastes a vaca ás couves…(preparando o arco)

Ei, ei, aguenta os cavalos! Já estou de fora, ó!

Inuyasha: Ah, afinal não és grande coisa e…(olhou com mais atenção)…TU OUTRA VEZ?

Kagome: Tu conhece-la? (já a partir para a desconfiança)

Conhecemo-nos sim! Curtimos numa noite em que tu bazastes para a tua zona, pá! Somos como água e azeite!

Sango, Miroku e Shippou: CHIÇA!

Kagome: Inuyasha…É VERDADE O QUE ELA GUINCHOU!

Inuyasha: Não, ela é uma fic writer do mal que me rastejou para uma fic do mal, onde me obrigou vestir roupa do mal e que fez passar por muito mal!

Ei, não foi assim tão mal, e precisava de cães para serviço!

Shippou: És quem afinal?

Puto, eu sou a KnucklesGirl, venho de Portugal, o futuro país campeão do Mundial (pois, pois, é já a seguir…) e vim ferrar-vos a vida, como tudo mundo gosta de fazer convosco!

Sango: Ó pá, outra fic writer não…

Kagome: És brasileira?

POF (isto foi eu a estilo anime)

Não, sou portuguesa! Não me julgues pelo meu sotaque! Chiça, por que tudo mundo me pergunta isso? Tenho cara de brasileira?

Inuyasha: Tens cara de quem comeu chulé…

Antes a minha do que ter cara de cão!

Inuyasha: ORA SUA…

Shippou: Se és fic-writer, prova!

Provo o quê? O teu rabo?

Shippou: Não, lerda, mostra o teu potencial como fic writer!

Ah, tá tá tá tá, com ser algo com o Fluffy?

Inuyasha: Fluffy?

O baka do teu irmão…

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhh…(parece o Tonecas) e ele com isso?

Olha só…

Sango: Que…

Sesshoumaru (aparecendo do nada, com óculos de som e a dançar feito hippie): _YEAH! I like big buttts and I cannot lies_

_You other brothers can´t deny_

_And when a girl walks in with an itty, bitty waist and a round thing, you get…_

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU! (o tão famoso ataque com a espada)

ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (lá foi um Sesshy voar pelos ares)

Inuyasha: Feh, dá pra ver o que fizestes ao Sesshoumaru, parabéns…(embainhando a espada)

Obrigada, eu sei que mereço.

Shippou: Má como as cobras lá é que és…

A pele do teu papi é quentinha…

Shippou: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Sango: E já agora, viestes pra cá fazer o quê?

Arruinar as vidinhas de lord, duh!

Miroku: Mais nada? Nem queres a Shikon no Tama? Nem a cabeça do Naraku?

Nope, só vocês ferrados!

Inuyasha: É tudo que tens para dizer? Ótimo! Desaparece! Chispa-te! Eclipsa-te! Vai morrer longe! Tchau tchau! Sayonara!

Ei, que é isso, menino? Á Kikyo nem pregas peças e ainda por cima andas a fazer sexo com ela todas as noites após o jantar com a desculpa da diarrei, né?

Kagome: QUÊ?

Miroku, Sango e Shippou: Ferrou…

Ui, agora é que a porrada v ai comer solta…bye bye! Fui! (e tchau!)

Kagome: Inuyasha…(xi…)

Inuyasha: (engole seco)

Kagome: OSUWARI!

CAPOF (lá foi o meio cão fazer uma visita ao chão…rimou!)

Inuyasha: Kuso…pra que foi isso?

Kagome: AINDA CURTES COM A KIKYO? BAKA! BAKA!

Inuyasha: Não é verdade! Nós só dormimos juntos, com os nossos corpos unidos, a pensar na morte da bezerra e…glup…

Kagome: OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI…

E por aí fora…

**FIM**

**E então? Fic meio esquisita, não? Bem, é meu estilo! Espero que tenham gostado! Ah, e por favor, mandem-me reviews…PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


End file.
